Terima Kasih, Fansgirl
by otsukareen
Summary: Gitu-gitu Uchiha Sasuke juga manusia yang punya perasaan. Ia bisa sedih, ataupun bahagia. Oh iya, ia juga bisa jatuh cinta dengan bidadari yang jatuh dari surga di hadapannya. Eaaa. SasuHina. os. a lil bit ooc, sorry.


Gitu-gitu Uchiha Sasuke juga manusia yang punya perasaan. Ia bisa sedih, ataupun bahagia. Oh iya, ia juga bisa jatuh cinta dengan bidadari yang jatuh dari surga di hadapannya. Eaaa.

* * *

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

Terima Kasih, _Fansgirl_ © otsukareen

* * *

(wtf did I wroteeeee fuuuuuuuuuu. srsly, ini ngasal akakakakakak PLIS. oya, ini sifat Sasuke-nya berdasarkan pemikiranku KALO misalnya keluarganya masih hidup, dan ya, terkadang ada kalimat yang membuat imej uchiha agak ilang dan hinata juga alias a lil bit ooc sori ya hahahah. /slapped ah… kata bakunya hilang semua. *ngumpet*)

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Peranakan dari ayah mertua Uchiha Fugaku dan ibu mertua Uchiha Mikoto. Spesies langka. Masa kecilnya pernah dilaga sama ayam. KEGANTENGAN KARAKTER UTAMA DI FILM-FILM HAREM._

_Berat badan: lovey dovey-lah. TUBUH KARAKTER UTAMA, MAMEN._

_Tinggi: sama dengan di atas._

_Umur: 16 tahun._

_Ulang tahun: 23 Juli._

_Tempat lahir: Rumah Sakit._

_Cita-cita: ngalahin kehebatan Kakak Itachi._

_Zodiak: Leo._

_IQ: Yang jelas pinter. IQ haram disebutkan, nanti tidak bisa dipasangkan dengan cewek di bawah rata-rata, kan kasian._

_The end of Uchiha Sasuke's profile. Thanks for your attention, Ladies. Hope your day is full of Sasuke's sexiness._

_Peace, love, and gaul dari leader-nya Uchiha Sasuke fanclub,_

_Aria Rizuki Saburina._

Uchiha Sasuke merobek kertas pembodohan atas dirinya itu.

_Memang kampret_, pikirnya. Ia marah, dan ia pantas marah—karena sejak pagi tadi, sejak ia sampai di sekolah dengan waktu yang menunjukkan bahwa ia telat, ia disuguhkan dengan selebaran kertas _kampret_ (kalau kata Sasuke) itu yang menempel di seluruh tiang-tiang koridor sekolah.

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke, yang katanya dapat berperilaku tetap keren meskipun diusik terus-menerus, itu tidak marah? Pagi-pagi sudah diceramahi karena telat, tiba-tiba harus dipanggil ke ruang guru karena selebaran-selebaran yang mengganggu pemandangan sekolah.

_Itu tidak berkeprisasukean! _ungkap Sasuke dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Belum lagi fakta mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya beberapa guru itu marah karena iri melihat Sasuke begitu tampan sehingga menjadi sangat _famous _seperti itu.

_Yuck._ Sasuke bergidik ngeri mengingat fakta itu. Toh, dirinya sebenarnya juga berharap tidak terlahir sebegitu tampannya kalau—iya, ada kalaunya—ia bisa mengalahi kecerdasan kakak Itachi. Karena jadi orang berwajah tampan itu memang terkadang membuat diri ini bangga, tapi kalau sudah dicekcokin sama _fansgirl_ sih, angkat tangan.

Intinya, _jadi orang ganteng itu menyenangkan, tapi sulit dijalani._

* * *

Sasuke baru bisa masuk setelah jam pelajaran pertama usai, yang berarti ia masuk di jam pelajaran kedua, yaitu pelajarannya Bapak Guy, Olahraga. Mengetahui kenyataan itu, Sasuke berdecak sambil menukar bajunya di ruang ganti.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak suka pelajaran olahraga, justru ia sangat suka, soalnya di pelajaran inilah ia benar-benar cemerlang—karena sehebat-hebatnya Sakura (saingan nomor satunya di sekolah) dalam perihal ngebogem orang, dia tetap saja pasti kalah sama stamina kelaki-lakiannya. Tapi, insiden beberapa waktu lalu di jam olahraga membuatnya sedikit trauma.

Ia ingat sekali. Beberapa waktu lalu, _fans_-nya tiba-tiba saja kumpul di lapangan olahraga, melihatnya bermain basket. Kemudian, saking gemasnya mereka pada Sasuke, salah satu dari mereka melempar bola basket ke kepalanya. Dan, _tuing_, ia pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

Memang terdengar sadis, tapi itu bukti cinta mereka, _katanya_. Ia jadi sedikit trauma, juga sebal sekali. Rasanya ingin tenggelam ke dasar bumi, setidaknya itu masih lebih baik karena ia akan ditemani oleh harta karun.

Sasuke pun jadi berpikir, lebih baik tidak dicintai daripada menderita.

Maka dari itu, saat ia pulang ke rumah, Sasuke menjumpai ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur, dan berkata, "Bu, Sasuke lelah. Letih. Lemas."

Ibunya yang dari sananya perhatian pun, menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya, dan langsung menghampiri anak bungsunya. "Kamu kenapa, Sasuke? Kamu tidak boleh begitu. _Tatakae_, Sasuke! _Omae wa… tsuyoi_," ujar Mikoto menyemangati anaknya, sambil menangkup pipi Sasuke.

Dengan dramatis, Sasuke melepaskan tangan ibunya dan membuang mukanya tak kuat. "Ibu, apa Ibu mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Mikoto semangat.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah mencintaiku. Aku lelah menderita karena dicintai."

_PLAK_!

Ternyata terkena bola membuat otaknya mengalami kebodohan sementara.

Dan yah, semenjak itulah Sasuke sangat trauma dan benci dengan tingkah laku orang-orang yang mengidolakannya. Sikap kerennya yang dapat menahan amarah ketika diganggu oleh _fans_-nya tidak berlaku lagi.

_Yeah,_ Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke sekolah setelah insiden itu dengan aura setan menguar setiap kali diganggu _fans_-nya.

… Tapi tetap saja, begitu juga mereka tidak gencar untuk melakukan tindakan tak berkeprisasukean, seperti tadi pagi.

Mengingat itu Sasuke pun menghela napas, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah di lapangan saking asyiknya memikirkan hal tadi. Ia melihat ke sekeliling lapangan, lalu mendapati kenyataan bahwa _fans_-nya sudah mengelilingi lapangan dan berteriak keras kepadanya. Di tengah lapangan, ia melihat Bapak Guy yang tersenyum senang melihat murid-murid di luar jam pelajarannya berkumpul.

"Inilah yang disebut semangat masa muda!" teriaknya.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menghela napasnya keras, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan ke tengah lapangan di mana teman-teman sekelasnya berkumpul di situ untuk mendengar instruksi dari Bapak Guy.

Masalahnya, kebanyakan guru-guru di sini tuh, nggak ada yang bener. Atau mereka bego semua. Sasuke tidak ambil peduli, karena yang jelas, kedua opsi itu adalah pilihan yang sama-sama tepat.

* * *

Bapak Guru Guy menyuruh mereka semua untuk mencari pasangan yang ditetapkan untuk saling menilai lompatan mereka di kuda-kuda pelana. Sasuke yang mendapat instruksi untuk berpasangan dengan Hyuuga Hinata pun mencari keberadaan anak itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke agak linglung di sini. Disuruh mencari Hyuuga Hinata? Hah! Yang benar saja. Masalahnya, Sasuke tidak pernah sadar ada orang bernama Hyuuga Hinata di kelasnya. Wajah, sifat, _gender_-nya sama sekali tidak Sasuke ketahui. Kalau begitu, bagaimana ia mencarinya?

Gampang sih, bagi Sasuke, sebenarnya. Mudah, tinggal cari orang yang sendirian di lapangan. Tapi, LAGI-LAGI, masalahnya adalah tidak ada orang yang sendirian sedang mencari-cari pasangannya seperti Sasuke, hanya ada kuda-kuda pelana yang kosong—untuk mereka berdua. Lama-lama ia jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan orang yang dicarinya itu eksistensinya berada antara ada dan tiada.

Pasrah, Sasuke akhirnya mendekati Bapak Guy yang berdiri di dekat kuda-kuda pelananya. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Hyuuga Hinata sama sekali tidak ada di lapangan. Kemungkinan besar, orang itu tidak hadir ke sekolah atau membolos. Jadi, yang menilainya langsung Bapak Guy sendiri.

Syukur juga, ia jadi tidak capek-capek memikirkan nilai untuk _partner _bayang-bayangnya itu.

Tapi, baru saja Sasuke berdiri di depan Bapak Guy dan kuda-kuda pelananya, sekelebat bayangan muncul, dan melompat melewati kuda-kuda pelana.

Juga—_BRUKH_—jatuh menimpa tubuh Sasuke yang tepat berada di depan kuda-kuda pelana.

Bapak Guru Guy yang hendak bertanya atas kedatangan Sasuke itu ternganga dengan muka memerah. Bayang-bayang yang menimpanya terdengar merintih. Dan sebuah benda kenyal yang acapkali dimimpikan Sasuke menggempetnya secara nyata.

"OH. Ini semangat masa muda yang berlebihan…."

"U-ugh…."

"_Shit_."

"SASUKE-_KUUUUUUN_!"

Teriakan _fansgirl_ Sasuke menganggu surga duniawinya.

Tuhan… apakah mulai beberapa waktu lalu jam olahraga sudah ditetapkan menjadi jam pelajaran yang unik untuk Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

Beberapa hari semenjak insiden itu, Sasuke semakin dingin, apalagi kalau bertemu Hinata, yang ternyata adalah gadis beriris mata lavender pucat seperti Sadako versi sebelum mati—manis-manis gitu. Sasuke berlaku dingin sih buat jaga imej, kalau di sekolah, tapi kalau di rumah terkadang ia terguling-guling gemas mengingat insiden itu sambil menanti malam hari untuk bermimpi seperti lelaki seumurannya.

Jangan salah, lho, gitu-gitu Sasuke juga manusia merangkap laki-laki pada umumnya. Ia punya perasaan. Ia bisa sedih juga bergembira. Ia juga bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama—walaupun dengan tidak elit. Apalagi Hyuuga Hinata itu kalem sekali. Hinata ternyata tidak seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan yang berteriak gila-gilaan jika bertemu dengannya. Jadi semakin suka, deh. Ditambah lagi ya, berdasarkan lagu bocah-bocah zaman sekarang yang akhir-akhir ini ia jadikan pedoman—

Hinata bidadari, jatuh dari kuda-kuda pelana ke hadapannya. Eeeaaak.

—Sasuke jadi ngerasa mereka jodoh. Sasuke pun semakin merasa _cenat_-_cenut_ setiap kali Hinata menghampirinya, bermaksud untuk minta maaf, meski Sasuke tetap berlagak.

"Maafkan aku, Uchiha-_san_. Kemarin itu aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Kemarin itu aku menunggu Uchiha-_san_ untuk sesegera mungkin memulai tugas kita. Tapi aku tidak kunjung melihat Uchiha-_san_. Jadi, saat Uchiha-_san_ datang, aku pikir Uchiha-_san_ ingin cepat-cepat memulai tugas kita. Ja-jadinya aku… me-melompat begitu saja. Maaf." Itulah penerangan Hinata saat meminta maaf, yang selalu berujung menahan tangis. Ribet, tapi lucu juga.

"Hn. Aku sudah mendengar alasannya berkali-kali sampai mulutmu berbuih," ucap Sasuke sok dingin.

Lalu dengan cekatan, Hinata yang menunduk, memegang mulutnya—memastikan apakah yang Sasuke katakan benar atau tidak. Selalu begitu.

Nah, tuh kan, imut sekali.

Tapi semenjak itu juga, Sasuke semakin tidak suka dengan _fansgirl_-nya. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah kejadian itu, mereka semakin mengganggunya, bahkan membawa-bawa seseorang menjadi korban tindakan mereka.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata.

Sejak saat itu, mereka dengan rajin menjahili Hinata di toilet, di koridor sekolah, di kelas, ah di mana punlah. Dan terkadang mereka tidak segan-segan mencoreti baju sekolah Hinata.

Informasi-informasi itu, Sasuke dapatkan oleh teman-teman dekat Hinata, seperti Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura, yang melapor kepadanya. Bahkan kemarin sepupu Hinata, yaitu Neji, juga menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada adik sepupunya kepada Sasuke—meskipun memakai dampratan tak menyenangkan.

Sasuke sih, maklum sama Neji. Akhirnya, ia pun berjanji pada Neji untuk mengurus apa yang terjadi. Lagian, harus cari muka sama calon abang ipar, ya nggak sih.

Duh, tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi serius begini.

Maka dari itu, Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di koridor dan tiba-tiba saja melihat Hinata lari-larian dengan wajah ketakutan diiringi oleh kejaran _fansgirl_-nya yang membawa sebaskom jus beraneka ragam rasa, berinisiatif untuk menangkap Hinata.

Hinata juga. Gadis itu refleks memanggil Sasuke, yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikiran suka cemasnya dan untungnya ada di koridor itu, "SASUKE-_SAAAAAAAAAAAN!_"

_Greb! Gyut!_

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, tapi karena berat badan gadis itu cukup berat juga, ia terjatuh dengan posisi Hinata yang menimpanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_?" Hinata merona, jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke tidak lagi sepanjang penggaris.

Pemuda Uchiha itu terdiam beberapa saat. Belum pernah ia melihat kolam lavender pucat itu sedekat ini. Dan dengan jarak yang sedekat itu, mata Hinata seakan-akan menariknya untuk lebih mendekat. "Hinata…," panggilnya.

Ciye, klise banget.

Dan teriakan para _fansgirl_-nya mengiterupsi dengan kampretnya.

Tapi berterima kasihlah untuk sekali ini saja kepada _fansgirl_ itu, karena merekalah Sasuke sadar bahwa penderitaan akan dihadapi. Meskipun ini bukan kiamat, Sasuke harus sigap! Sasuke harus sigap demi keselamatan Hinata, juga dirinya—karena jika ia membiarkan Hinata terkena serangan _fansgirl_-nya lagi, ia yakin Neji tidak segan-segan mencincangnya.

Lagian, mau dibawa ke mana harga diri Sasuke kalau ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk mengurus kelakuan _fansgirl_ ituuuuu?

Jadi, Sasuke membalikkan posisi mereka. Hingga Sasuke-lah yang berada di atas Hinata.

Kemudian, _ckiiittt_, terdengar suara sol-sol sepatu yang dipaksa untuk berhenti. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau membasahi Sasuke dengan jus lengket sebaskom itu. Meskipun mereka gondok setengah mati karena tidak bisa mengenai sasaran mereka kali ini.

Tapi, _gebyuuurr_, takdir berkata lain. Baskom itu tersenggol oleh orang-orang yang mendadak berhenti di belakang _fansgirl_ yang memiliki tugas untuk memegang baskom itu, dan terjatuhlah baskom itu—membasahi Sasuke yang memeluk Hinata agar tidak terkena jus.

Segera teriakan histeris menggaung di mana-mana. Para _fansgirl_ saling menuduh satu sama lain. Dan Sasuke dengan Hinata lupa keadaan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_?" Hinata menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu dengan rona di pipinya, sedikit terlihat ketakutan juga. "Nggak papa nih, kamu jadi lengket begitu gara-gara jagain aku…?"

Sasuke memandangnya sinis. "Ini nggak bakalan pernah jadi 'nggak papa' sebelum kamu bisa ngelawanin mereka." Kemudian menepuk dahi Hinata agak keras. Ia ingin menasehati Hinata, dengan agak keren juga. Tapi, sebenarnya ia juga iseng-iseng mau mencoba jurus tapak suci yang ia lihat di internet tadi malam.

Hinata memegang dahinya yang ditepuk. "Aku… a-aku nggak bisa." Ia ngerasa nyesek seketika.

Sasuke menghela napas keras, sehingga membuat Hinata mencium aroma _mint_ dari mulut Sasuke. Hinata bersyukur dia tidak dihadapkan dengan pemuda yang rada jorok.

"Yah. Yaudah, deh," ucap Sasuke agak pasrah.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. "'Yaudah deh' kenapa, Sasuke-_san_?"

"Jujur aja. Aku disuruh Hyuuga Neji untuk menjagamu," ungkap Sasuke, dan menyeringai. Sasuke membayangkan ada bohlam yang muncul di kepalanya, karena datangnya ide hebat melintas melewati otaknya.

Dijaga Sasuke? Hiii! Mikirinnya saja sudah membuat Hinata bergidik. Lagian, kenapa sepupunya sampai ikut campur segala. "Emang Sasuke-_san_ mau jagain aku? Nggak, kan? Nggak, kan?"

"Gayamu kayak nggak mau dijagain aja."

Hinata kicep. Dipikir-pikir, iya juga sih. Harus ada yang menjaganya, kalau tidak teror akan mengerubunginya setiap hari. Ya, kan? Tapi kenapa tidak Neji saja yang menjaganya? Aman lagi. Hinata bingung.

"… Serius nggak mau dijagain? Aku juga sebenarnya nggak mau banget sih, jagain kamu. Lebih suka gitu ngeliat kamu disiksa," sudut Sasuke agak-agak kejam.

Hinata makin kicep. Sasuke kok tiba-tiba jadi kayak berubah kepribadian gini…. Ia berpikir lagi, membuat pendapat sendiri bahwa Neji tidak bisa menjaganya karena ada urusan. Ia juga harus melihat sisi baiknya dijaga oleh Sasuke, ya kan? Jika ia dijaga oleh Sasuke, _fansgirl_ pasti tidak akan berkutik. Mereka pasti tidak akan nekat, walaupun beberapa ada juga yang termasuk _fansgirl_ langka karena menyukai terlalu sadis. Ya, kan…? Ya, kan? Ya, kan?!

Harus iya!

"O-oke, deh." Hinata mengalah.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu Hinata jadi pacar aku," ujar Sasuke keras, sehingga orang-orang yang berada di koridor itu dapat mendengar.

Dapat mengangakan mulutnya, dan dapat berteriak, "HAH?!"

Tidak mau kalah, Hinata ikutan kaget. "Hah? Kenapa jadi pa-pacarnya Uchiha-_san_?" Plis deh, Ke, maksud loeeeeeehh itu apa ngajak pacaran sehabis nawarin diri jadi _bodyguard_?

"Soalnya kalau pacaran sama aku pasti nggak ada yang mau deket sama kamu, ya kan?" bisik Sasuke, menggoda. "Pasti semua orang pada keder kalau ngeliat kita pacaran, atau bahkan ada yang rela bunuh diri karena nggak kuat." Jangan tanya lagi, bisikan Sasuke memang bisikan setan.

Hinata pikir-pikir, iya juga sih. "I-iya juga, sih... tapi, kalau aku nggak kuat ngelawan yang sadis-sadis gimana?" _Fansgirl _maksudnya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Kamu pasti bisa Hinata. _Omae wa… tsuyoi_. Kamu harus begitu," semangat Sasuke mengikuti ibunya.

Tertegun, Hinata mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke, "_Wa-watashi wa… tsuyoi_?"

"_Yes_."

Hinata pun mengangguk setelah dimanipulasi Sasuke. Beruntunglah Sasuke mendapatkan pacar yang mudah ditipu-tipu gitu, ah ya, dan ia baru sadar Hinata mirip ibunya. Makin suka, deh.

Mendapat persetujuan dari gadisnya, Sasuke pun mengajak Hinata berdiri, masih dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ia angkat tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam dan menunjukkannya pada seisi koridor.

Ini dia, si dingin Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Ia berbisik pada Hinata, "Ayo lawan mereka, Hinata. Para _fansgirl_ itu, musuhmu. Lawan mereka balik, Hinata. _Tatakae._"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "O-oke." Ia pun memandang _fansgirl_ itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melawan. Ia harus mencoba. "Pacarku Uchiha Sasuke. Jika kalian ingin me-melukaiku… be-berarti—berarti kalian ingin melukai Sasuke-_sa_—Sasuke-_kun_! Ingat! Sebelum kalian me—"

"Sebelum kalian membuat ulah lebih banyak lagi dengan adegan murahan khas anak sekolahan labil, lebih baik kalian ke ruang guru sekarang," seorang guru yang terkenal _killer_ itu menyela adegan perjuangan mereka dengan tatapan kejam juga perkataan pedas. Pedas banget, malah.

Dan Sasuke hapal benar suara guru itu. Guru pelajaran Matematika mereka, Bapak Guru Asuma. Guru yang tidak kenal anak baik-baik, atau pintar maupun di bawah. Asal orang itu salah, hukuman pasti selalu menanti.

Termasuk Hinata. Hinata bukan anak yang mendapatkan banyak prestasi semasa sekolahnya, tapi ia murid teladan yang selalu mematuhi aturan sekolah, dan kesayangan guru, tapi ia harus mendapati dirinya terkena hukuman.

Ah, Sasuke jadi kasian sama Hinata. Tapi tak apa, deh, asal berdua, semua juga dapat terlampaui dengan hati penuh sukacita.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Hinata nangis.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah, Neji-_niisan_, Hanabi-_chan_… u-untuk pertama kalinya… a-aku dihukum. Aku melanggar janjiku untuk jadi anak ba-baik…. Hiks."

_Dammit._

Sepertinya Sasuke harus lebih banyak-banyak menggoda Hinata agar yang dipikirkannya tadi terwujud.

* * *

A/N: ya ampuuuuuunn... sebenarnya aku tuh pengen nulis buat BTC ehhhh malah keserempet ke sini. soalnya kayaknya asik gitu ngebayangin hinata begitu. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. /ditabok

oya, aria rizuki saburina itu plesetan dari nama asli saya yang dijepang-jepangkan.

emmm... ini masih dalam masa WB ku. aku nulis ini juga ada unsur pemaksaan sebenarnya. jadi, kalau ada yang menurut kalian kurang berkenan, atau kesalahan yang secara tidak sengaja tertinggal dalam cerita ini, mohon diberitahukan kepada saya. yah, walaupun terpaksa, aku senang kok menulis ini. rasanya fun gitu. ha.

untuk semua respons yang kalian berikan, saya ucapkan terima kasih. mungkin saya bukan tipe orang yang begitu rajin untuk membalas _review_ yang datang, tapi ketahuilah kalau saya sangat senang menerimanya. jika ada pertanyaan, sebisa mungkin saya jawab, asal yang bertanya itu _log in_. jangan tanya ini lanjut apa tidak, karena ini os, okay.

sekian dan terima kasih.

_pis lop en gaul_,

otsukareen

p.s: selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, meskipun telat.


End file.
